ABSTRACT Support is requested for a Keystone Symposia conference entitled Obesity and NAFLD: Mechanisms and Therapeutics, organized by Drs. Rebecca A. Haeusler, Shingo Kajimura and Alexei Kharitonenkov. The conference will be held in Banff, Alberta Canada from February 23-27, 2020. Energy metabolism underlies all facets of human health. Now, with rates of obesity and nonalcoholic fatty liver disease (NAFLD) surging, understanding how energy metabolism is governed is of the utmost concern. Halting the progression of NAFLD into nonalcoholic steatohepatitis (NASH) is considered an unmet need in human health. Therefore, the conference program is designed to discuss the regulatory elements underlying obesity and NAFLD and the metabolic underpinnings of NASH. The program also includes sessions on metabolites, hormones, and cellular signaling pathways. Conference participants will have the opportunity to examine the leading edge of therapeutic approaches for obesity and NASH. This conference will bring together scientists and physicians specializing in basic, translational, and clinical research, as well as industry scientists, to create a robust exchange of ideas on how to move the field forward.